Spartan Chronicles
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: You all know about the Valkyrias. Female warriors with mystical powers. but do you know of the Spartans? Male warriors with mystical powers. Join William Melchiott, step brother to Alicia. William is a spartan and a sniper. Until now, he was her majesties personal bodyguard. Now, he is Squad 7's sniper. His powers unknown until needed. Susie x Oc, Alicia x Welkin.


_Alright, I recently saw the anime, and was hooked. Here is my little remix. This story starts before Episode 1. Welkin is traveling back from College, but isn't in Bruhl yet._

"William!" Alicia shouts, leaning out the window of the bakery. "Get off the roof!" A blonde boy, around the age of twenty, jumps down from the bakery's roof. "What am I going to do with you?" William looks to the young baker.

"My ride will be here soon anyway." William says.

"Oh, Yeah!" Alicia says. "Your new job as the Princesses personal guard, right?" William nods. "Well, get your stuff."

"I only have three things." William says.

"Your bringing the weird thing you called a skateboard?" Alicia asks. "Why?"

"I made it, of course I am bringing it with me." William says.

"You're impossible." Alicia sighs.

"I am often told that." William chuckles, he heads inside to get his belongings. A transport with the Gallian crest on the side stops in front of the bakery. William walks out, a sniper rifle strung across his back, a sword sheathed on his side. A wheeled board is in his hand.

"Bye Will!" Alicia says. William nods to her, before jumping into the transport and riding towards the capital.

_June 13, 1935. Award ceremony, Randgriz castle._

"Where did you take Alicia?!" Faldio shouts.

"What's going on?" A male voice says. "What about my childhood friend?" All turn to find William.

"General Jaeger! I saw the Princess being carried off in a wagon." Karl says. "Another girl was with her."

"That must be your friend." Selvaria states. William's sniper clatters to the ground.

"You say, that the Princess has been kidnapped?" William asks. Karl nods. "I have failed my duties."

"Not yet. We should try to save them while we still have time." Welkin says. William looks up and nods. He picks up his sniper.

_Unmarked wagon._

Alicia opens her eyes. She looks up at the sound of light breathing. "Princess Cordelia! Wake up!" The Princess's eyes slowly open. "Princess, we need to escape."

"Leave me here." The Princess says. "Nothing will change." Alicia gasps in surprise. Headlights shine on their faces. The passenger in the cab leans out the window with gun in hand and opens fire on the motorcyclist.

"Faldio!" Alicia exclaims. The sharp report of a sniper rings out. The man leaning out the window falls out in surprise.

"William." Cordelia says. A tank rolls in front of the wagon. The driver swerves around the tank.

"Welkin!" Alicia says.

"Princess, Alicia! Jump!" Welkin says.

"Leave me. Even if I go back, nothing will change." Cordelia says.

"Have you ever done anything to change that!" Alicia shouts. "Only you have the power to change everything!" The Princess's eyes shoot up. Alicia walks to the back of the wagon. She doesn't notice a hand reach up.

"Alicia, Watch out!" Welkin shouts. Alicia turns to find the passenger. The man puts Alicia in a choke hold and puts a pistol to her head. Welkin draws his pistol.

"Welkin! Don't shoot!" Faldio shouts. A sniper report rings out. The man falls over, dead.

"How does he still have a shot?" Welkin asks.

"That's William." Alicia says. "But where is he?"

"You called?" A male voice says behind her. Alicia turns to find William cutting the ropes off the Princess.

"What? How?" Welkin asks.

"I found a spot up the road. I jumped on the truck." William says. "Princess, jump onto the tank. Welkin will catch you." Cordelia nods to him, before jumping of the back of the truck and into Welkin's arms. Faldio noticed that the truck is heading towards the edge of a cliff. He kicks the driver out and slams on the brakes. The truck stops on the edge of the cliff. Faldio cuts the ropes off of Alicia.

"Alicia, are you alright?" Welkin asks. Alicia nods.

"Took you long enough." She replies. The two start arguing. The Princess stares at the two.

"People. Stop arguing. Though I am glad you found someone besides me to argue with, Alicia." William says.

"How do you know each other?" Faldio asks.

"He did say they were childhood friends." Welkin says.

"We are step-siblings." Alicia says. All eyes turn to William.

"We were in the same orphanage. We got sent out to Bruhl. We were adopted by the bakers family." William says. "I believe that we should get back to the castle, Princess." Cordelia nods.

_The next day._

"I do not want this incident mentioned again." The princess says. Welkin and Alicia nod. "William."

"Yes Ma'am!" Will says.

"I want you to join squad 7 in their fight against the imperials." The princess says.

"Yes. Ma'am." William says. Alicia perks up.

"Dismissed." Cordelia says. The three salute and walk off. Alicia hugs William from behind. Nearly tackling him.

"I can't believe we are working together!" She shouts. William rolls his eyes.

" our newest member. William." Welkin says to Darcsen.

"Pleased to meet you." Isara says.

"Likewise." William says. "You can just call me Will." Isara nods.

"Let's head back to base." Welkin says. All climb into the Edelweiss. An hour later, the four arrive at the militia headquarters. Welkin helps Isara out of the tank. William helps Alicia out of the tank also.

"Who's that?" Largo asks. William salutes.

"Lt. William Melchiott." William says. Largo and Rosie do a double take.

"Step siblings." Alicia explains.

"Let's introduce William to the rest of the squad." Welkin says. The group of six start walking to the barracks.

"What weapon do you use?" Rosie asks.

"Sniper and a sword." William says.

"It'll be nice to have a defense against snipers." Welkin mutters. The group reaches the barracks and enter squad 7's lounge. All chatter in the room ends when Welkin walks in.

"Captain!" All shout and salute. William walks in and all eyes snap to him.

"Who is him?" Edy asks. William sighs.

"He is Lt. William Melchiott." Welkin explains, "Step-brother to Alicia." William nods and Salutes everyone in the room. "He is our sniper."

"Are you good?" Susie asks.

"I can snipe a tank shell mid-air. That good enough?" William asks. He smiles at everyone's awestruck faces.

"I believe that will be more than enough." Welkin says. "It is also good to have him here since he was the Princess's personal bodyguard."

"We are just breaking their minds little by little with information about me." William says. Welkin laughs

"It's time to hit the bunks." Welkin says.

"Pfc. Evens!" Alicia shouts.

"Yes Ma'am!" Susie says.

"Please show William to the spare bunk." Alicia asks. Susie nods.

"Right this way William." Susie says. William follows behind her. "So... Can you really hit a fired tank shell?"

"Yes, and shoot a thrown grenade plus a fired rocket." William says.

"No wonder you were the Princess's personal bodyguard." Susie says. "Here we are, if you need anything, Welkin is in his office."

"Thanks Susie." William says. The blonde girl's cheeks turn red upon hearing her name upon his lips.

"Good night William." Susie returns. William closes the door behind him. He stands in front of the window. A green fire surrounds his body, his blue eyes turning red. As fast as it started, it was over. William turns and lays on his cot. He quickly falls asleep.


End file.
